The Spokesmans Pet
by How-to-die-swiftly
Summary: Raito is given L's name by Rem. Half a year later he practically rules the world as Kira's spokesman. Dark. NCS yaoi. Violence. Will include characters death. OOC as to changed timeline. No OCs.
1. Teaser

**Warning:**

This fanfiction contains language, scenes and disturbed thinking that are not suitable for persons under the age of 17 (including myself yes!). It contains spoilers for up to episode 25 / chapter 58 and L's name. The characters have evolved a lot, and may therefore seem out of character.

This is set half a year after episode 25. Instead of killing L, Rem chose to reveal his and Watari's names to Raito, and thereby giving him the mean to control the detective. Soon after the death of Rem, Raito disposed of Misa, and became officially known as Kira's spokesman, a role that makes him the most powerful man in the world.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented...Daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

**How did it come to this?**

The lifeless ragdoll that was the sad remains of L Lawliet was sitting curled up in a chair by the window, watching the rain pour silently down outside.

**How did I end up being a pet, a **_**possession**_

Tears were threatening to escape his eyes. Breaking the silent mask that was his face. Month of mistreatment and despair had made him even more closed to the world. His trembling gaze followed a raindrop slowly sliding its way down the window, wishing himself away.

He didn't notice the presence of the other person, before a long finger removed the tear from his pale cheekbone.

"Crying again, love?" L didn't have to look to see the vicious smirk in the young mans face.

"Don't call me that." He said with the little resistance left in him.

"I call you whatever I want. _Lawliet_."

The brunette put himself in front of the chair his hand forcing the ex-detective to look up at him. L sought desperately for traces of his friend behind those amber eyes, but all he saw was Kira looking back at him. Pale fingers caressing his motionless face.

**When did you turn into this, Raito?**

And so, that is the end of this teaser. If you want me to continue, you'll have to review. Constructive critic is very much appreciated.

Credit goes too Lena aka czmadzia whose wonderful alternative endings "The killer in you" inspired me to make this.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you liked it that much.

There will be a lot of flashback in this chapter, to give you the background of the story.

Oh, this _is_ my first fan fiction, and I am only 16 after all, so don't expect it to be all that epic.

More real names spoilers.

- - - - - - - - - - -

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your smile and the promise inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside.

I'm searching for answers  
Not questioned before.  
The curse of awareness,  
There's no peace of mind.  
As your true colours show  
A dangerous sign.

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
There is no mercy just anger I find.

- - - - -

_It had been raining for three days. L had been waiting for Raito's next move, and was therefore not surprised when he felt the boy's hand on his shoulder._

"_Ryuzaki, I need to talk with you. Alone."_

_L nodded and followed the person he was suspecting to be Kira._

_**4**__**7, Raito. I am so sorry.**_

_The brunette led him to an empty storeroom. Then he turned around to look at the detective for one very long moment before speaking._

"_I am Kira"_

_L nodded __"I know"_

"_I have a proposal for you, _L Lawliet." _L twisted when the name was spoken out._

"_No… How can you know?" He whispered before getting hold of his terrified mind._

"_Rem told me. And that is not all. Quillsh Wammy."_

"_What is it that you want?" L hissed, hatred, mixed with fear, now shinning from his ebony eyes. _

_The mass murderer just smiled that evil smirk L had seen on his face in the helicopter._

"_I want you to give me the details on the prisoner. His face and name, and when exactly he is supposed to die.__ Then, after his dead I want you to declare the investigation closed. You know what will happen if you do anything wrong."_

"_So the rule is false."_

"_You already knew that."_

"_Yes." He sighed deeply. "It seems I have no choice but to do as you say." He turned to leave the room and get away from the mass murderer who had him under his foot._

"_One more thing"_

_Raito was walking towards him. In his hand were four pages of paper. _

_L took them, looking at the first suspiciously._

_He froze. Faces, all too familiar, looked up at him from the paper. And _names

Nate River, Mihael Keehl, Mail Jeevas

_The list continue__d, naming all the children who lived at Wammy's house. L felt his entire body shake from fear. _

_**Even Kira won't do such a thing, surely?**_

"_You bastard! Why do you show me this? WHY? You already got what you wanted!"_

_Without thinking, he moved his hand to hit the grinning young man in front of him. _

_But Raito caught his wrist, still smirking maliciously._

"_Not _everything_ I wanted"_

_With those words, he pushed__ L against the wall, forcing his lips down on the shocked detective's in a fierce kiss._

- - - -

L was brought back to the present as those same lips once again violently bruised his own. One slender hand was entwined in his pitch-black locks the other firmly pinning him to the chair. Teeth pierced the scarred skin of his lower lip. L didn't try to resist. It hurt less this way, and the bruises were faster gone. He let his body respond automatically as his mind wandered.

- - - -

_The masses __paid their tribute to the Spokesman as he stood before them slowly talking into the microphone, the evil smirk painted on his pretty face. They worshipped him as was he Kira, the saviour, himself. Which, of cause, he was, but the only people knowing this stood ten feet behind him:_

_Mikami Teru, the greatest follower of them all. A maniac in L'__s analysis. The man was obsessed with justice and saw Kira as God descended to help him reach his goal._

_Kiyomi Takada, Raito's ex-girlfriend and another fanatic. The woman loved the power and admiration her position gave her._

_The Spokesman__ must have reached some conclusion, the applaud was ear-splitting._

_L simply couldn't stand it any more._

_He turned the television off._

- - - -

"I love you and you're all mine"

- - - -

"_I love you and you're all mine!" The girl shrieked as she clung onto Raito __as a leech._

_L twisted, pulling his knees even closer to his face. His entire body hurt from the abuse that had been placed on it in the last few weeks. He wanted to cry, but his tears had dried long ago._

_**Poor Misa. She has no idea what is going to happen.**_

"_Why is he still here?" The __topmodel inquired loudly, eying the detective. "You said you had something important to show me!"_

"_I do, and I want him to witness it." _

_Raito pushed the girl of him, walked over to a table and picked up the death note laying on it. He flicked through the pages until he reached the last inscription. He then handed it over to the blond beauty. L knew what it said. Raito – Kira – had read it to him over and over again. He wished himself away, praying he didn't have to see what happened next. But as the girl let out a gasp he felt his gaze dragged to her._

_Her big pretty eyes were widening in terror, her hands held before her mouth. _

"_No… No, you can't mean this! You need me. _I_ need _you_! I _love_ you! You can't mean this! Why-y?"_

"_I despise you Misa. You are the most superficial, unintelligent woman I have ever met!" There was no remorse, not the slightest bit f compassion to be found in those amber eyes. "And I do not need you."_

_The girl opened her mouth to speak, but then she closed it, eyes growing empty. She turned around and left the room without a word, already affected by the note._

_Tears had nevertheless eloped from L's eyes._

"_How can you treat her like that?" His voice was low and shook from his silent weeping._

_Kira turned around to face him, all unfeeling eyes and evil smirk._

"_She's not worth better."_

- - - -

L felt the greatest relief as Kira finally pulled away from him. His eyes shone evilly as he wept L's blood from his perfect lips.

"I have to leave you now, Love. Business is calling. You better be here when I come back."

**Aren't I always?**

L looked down himself and sighed as he noticed that yet another shirt was ruined. The pain of his new scars was intense, but used to it as he were, he almost didn't notice. He gently removed the blood from his face, arms and torso, using the remains of the shirt. Then he collected a clean one and continued his silent observing of the rain.

**How did I come to ****be this?**

It wasn't always like this. Even Kira had his weak moments. Moments were the real Raito shone though.

Sometimes when they talked there would be a warm glow in those brown eyes and that vicious smirk would turn into a real smile. Sometimes L woke up late at night, to find the young man crying silently in the darkness. L would then hold him and whisper his name into his ears until he fell asleep again, leaving L to wonder.

It was those moments that kept him fighting, kept his mind from turning completely down.

**You are still there somewhere my friend.**

That thought had become his reason to live.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope you enjoyed this. And remember: Authors LOVE reviews!

The song is A Dangerous Mind by Within Temptation

I wonder if I should actually get a plotline? XD


	3. NOT A CHAPTER!

Dear Readers

This is not part of the story!!

I'm going to spend the next week in a holiday cottage with my family. We're leaving tomorrow.

This means I won't be able to upload anything for a while.

Seeing as I got a writers block, I'm already a slow updater…

But I promise:

I'll be spending a lot of time reasoning out the plotline, creation a proper ending and writing. I'll also be drawing, so if any of you know my deviant art there'll probably be uploaded some nice stuff there too. It's http://how-to-die-swiftly. btw.

Oh, and I will be happy if my e-mail isn't overloaded when I get home.

Yours sincerely

Miss How-to-Die-Swiftly


End file.
